Another Day at Sea
by MiracleHeart
Summary: A deep blue storm wrecks havoc during a peaceful day at sea. Pirate!England and Conquistador!Spain oneshot. 50th reviewer request.


Another Day at Sea

The waves crashed against the ship's bow. The sun was high above in the clear blue sky. It was a peaceful day out at sea; too peaceful.

As the captain appeared from his cabin, the deck-swabber hurriedly picked up his bucket and moved aside. He was a man no one wanted to mess with. Under the deep blue tricorne and messy blond hair was a head full of hot air- of arrogance and easily tested patience. The wood boards creaked under his heavy black boots, each step echoing throughout the quiet ship. His crew was as bored as him. The captain went to the side of the ship and stared out at the sea. A scowl rested on his face for something was taken from him; otherwise they would be sailing toward a set destination.

A moment later, he was squinting ahead with his only good eye. He pulled out his scope and soon the scowl was gradually replaced by a malicious grin; he had found his prey and toy of the day. The captain directed his crew to their stations and told them to wait for his cue. He chuckled to himself at the thought of revenge.

He saw the ship get closer. "Fire ye cannons!" he shouted.

Two cannonballs were launched into the air one at a time, each hitting the water near the other ship. He snickered from behind his viewing glass as he saw the crewmates on the other ships scrambling about, trying to recover and prepare for the next attack. He was determined to get back what was taken from him during their last raid. He further closed the distance between the two ships until they were a mile apart. They continued pounding the second ship with the cannons. The captain found himself laughing heartily at the disdain from the other ship.

When the ships became really close, he caught the eye of the other ship's captain. The Spaniard glowered at him while the British smiled bitterly back at him. They both drew their swords and declared war. Shouting and gunpowder filled the air. Crews swung and climbed across to each other's domains and fought, over greed and their own pride. Blue swung over to the red's territory.

"Ye have somethin' that belongs to me." The Britain lowered his hat and glared at the other captain.

"You carelessly left your precious map out, open to any sticky fingers," retorted the Spaniard.

"We could make this a simple task or one that'll wreck ye and ye ship, again." An air of arrogance hung in the air as the blue pirate kicked over a barrel of gunpowder.

The Spaniard's jaws tensed and he lunged forward at the intruder. Naturally, the British simply stepped aside and dodged the attack. This continued for three more swings. The British yawned, making the Spaniard growl in frustration. He swung in a different direction, only to get parried by the blue's sword.

"Ye be too simpleminded," he smirked, "Not changin' at all." He kicked him aside.

The Spaniard reeled back into a pile of ropes. "Don't get too cocky just because you're the 'terror of the sea'…" He got back up to his feet and took his stance.

"Ye know me name yet ye still get up against me." He tipped his hat, "Over and over; that takes guts, I'll admit." He broke into a wide grin and stepped forward, "But not enough." He closed in on the red pirate and in a flash, a sword glistened through the air and clashed onto the ground two feet away. Several thuds followed and the red found himself at sword's point.

"Capt'n Carriedo!" The red's crews advanced to help their captain but the Terror's men blocked their way.

"Now, would ye be so kind in givin' me back me map?" The British dug his boots in the Spaniard's chest. Blood dripped from his shoulder from where he was scraped before he struck the red's sword away.

"Would _ye_ be so kind in getting your filthy boots off of me?" Carriedo attempted to get back up but the force of the other was too strong. He needed something, or someone, to knock him off. His sword was far out of reach and his crew was busy.

The Terror was losing his patience. He stuck his sword into the board by the Spaniard's face, slightly grazing his cheek. "The map. Now."

"Over my dead body…" The Spaniard glared at him but behind the façade, he knew he was doomed.

Then, a red ball flew through the air and smothered against the Britain's face. He grimaced and turned to where it was thrown from. A young boy with dark brown hair and a basket of full of tomatoes stood at the poop deck.

"Very cute, ye lackey savin' ye life." The blue pirate scoffed and from the lower corner of his eye, he found a yellowing corner of a paper sticking out from the side of the Spaniard's belt. He smirked and pulled his sword from the board and swung it in the air above him, slicing an incoming tomato.

"I be done with games." He jabbed his sword onto the paper and pulled it back up, "Ye be lucky this time." He stuffed the paper into his coat and gave the Spaniard one last kick, "But next time, ye be dead meat." The notorious captain ran his blade against the ship's metal lining, quick enough to produce sparks. They showered down into the scattered gunpowder and started a fire. "Adios." He and his crew disappeared into the smokes and flames and within a moment's notice, their ships sailed away from Carriedo's.

* * *

><p>With billows of smoke miles behind them, the red's crewmates cheered in triumph and boasted about their duels as they passed around rum. The captain returned to his quarters and pulled out the folded paper from his pocket. He beamed in triumph as he opened it up but the air of success quickly faded away. The paper wasn't a map; it was a simple note, a letter. Enraged, he tore it up and scattered it into the air. He slammed his fists against his desk, tipping over his inkwell.<p>

"That. Bloody.—"

"Ye be too careless, Art."

The Britain looked up from his desk and found his lackey sitting in the corner, polishing her pistol.

He muttered cursed words under his breath, "That's Captain Kirkland to ye, Alice…"

* * *

><p>"Gracias, amigos." The Spaniard rested against the ship's railings, his clothes drenched from being in the waters.<p>

The Frenchman nodded, "De rien, mon ami."

"You got beaten up by the 'terror of the sea' again, didn't you?" The Prussian snickered and playfully smacked his friend's arm. Fortunately for Carriedo, his friends were passing by when they found that his ship had blown up.

"Si; My beauty sunk but it wasn't a total loss." Captain Carriedo motioned his lackey to come to him, "You still have the map, Lovino?"

"Shut up. Why the heck wouldn't I?" He pulled it out from the pocket on the inside flap of his vest.

The conquistador took the map and placed it inside his own pocket. "He wasn't going to get the trade map of the Americas that easily…"

* * *

><p>The waters were calm again. The sky was a velvet black sheet studded with little diamonds. A moon shone high in the sky. Another day at sea had gone by.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh gosh, a Pirate!England and Conquistador!Spain one-shot. <strong>

**Well, there you go Dionnysia. Thank you 50th reviewer :D **

**If this got confusing to tell who was who somewhere then I apologize. It's in a limited 3rd person POV so I didn't know how to describe them besides "Britain", "Spaniard", "red", "blue", "terror", and "conquistador". The style in writing's different than my usual so that would explain the lack of dialogue and loads of narration and descriptions. (Blame the book I've been reading for the past three month.) **

**I struggled through the pirate language and plotline itself so sorry if something didn't turn out right ^^;;  
><strong>

**Thanks for all your reviews and support so far! **

**ps. The map of the Americas thing was just something from the top of my head since the conquistadors sailed to and from the Americas and the English went there after the Spanish/Portuguese.**

**pss. Proofread by SubZeroIceDragon  
><strong>


End file.
